Pink Snow
by XtheXfireXinXherXeyesX
Summary: Bunny has finally lost it and decided that revenge is need on Jack Frost after another one of his pranks! This is his revenge! Just a little one-shot for fun, probabaly T because I think it has swearing in it. Disclaimer; Like I own it Y Y ENJOY.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got this idea when I was getting ready for school one morning and the rising sun had caused the snow to look pink. It looked pretty funny to be fair! XD Anyway, yeah, this somehow popped into my head. Also, to my good friend who I have no idea of her account name but will know who she is, this is dedicated to you. Please don't throw me in a pink and glittery pond as revenge for every time that I've messed with you? ^_^ Ehehe….**

**Enjoy!**

Pink snow in England!

Bunny's revenge!

"_JACK FROST YOU ARE SO-" _ E. Aster Bunnymund glared around his now very white, very frozen warren, cursing the Man in the Moon for thinking it was a good idea to give Jack Frost powers. How on earth was he ever going to get the warren defrosted _without _flooding the entire place?! "- I swear ta Manny, as soon as I see ya, I'm gonna wring ya scrawny little neck like a wash cloth!" Bunny growled, watching the ice around him defrost and cause little puddles to try (and fail) to sink into the once green grass. He was so dead…

Meanwhile, somewhere in Canada, Jack Frost was bobbing up and down in the sky, finding it hard to fly with such vicious laughter. "Oh my god!" Jack yelled, laughing greatly, "did you see his face?! Priceless!" Deciding he couldn't take it anymore, he plummeted down into a nicely placed snow mound to continue his laughter. Bunny didn't find it so funny when he popped up in front of Jack. Especially when he found the teen rolling around in the snow, while he was freezing due to the water he was drenched in. Jack laughed even harder, his entire torso in pain due to the vigor of his laughter.

"Funny, is it, mate?" Bunny growled, slowly stomping closer. Jack just nodded, wiping tears from his eyes as his laughter died down. "See if ya find this funny!" And before Jack knew it, he was being thrown over Bunny's shoulder and they were speeding down Bunny's tunnels. Jack pounded on Bunny's back, screaming and kicking, but he was ignored.

"Where are you taking me?! Put me down! Bunny! Put me down! Are you even listening-" Jack screamed.

"No." Bunny deadpanned, arriving at the warren and grinning. His eyes zoomed onto the pink, glittery pond ahead. Jack paled.

"Shit. Oh no. Bunny, seriously, put me down! I'm sorry I froze your warren, I'll never do it- _DON'T PUT ME DOWN IN THE-"_

SPLASH.

Jack floundered and spat as he resurfaced after being thrown head first into the colouring pond. Bunny burst into the greatest laughter ever. A very soggy, very grumpy, very PINK and GLITTERY Jack Frost surfaced. Jack's (Pink) eyebrows twitched as he growled out. "I," He breathed deeply, "have white hair." He paused. "Do you know what happens to white hair when it comes in to contact with colour?"

"It goes pink, apparently, mate!" Bunny howled.

Jack let out a strange noise that was somewhere between and scream and a very loud moan, splashing his glittery hands in the pink substance around him. Jack's eyelashes glittered in the light. In fact, the entirety of Jack glittered in the light. From head to toe, any light colours were covered in glitter and pink. His eyebrows, his eyelashes, his hair, a few splashes on his hoodie, his jeans, the hair on his arms and legs. And his staff… pink. And glittery. PINK. AND GLITTERY! Bunny was going to pay!

Once… he'd been for a shower…

Jack glared as hard as he could, trying to look manly (and failing miserably) as he stomped out the warren. As he left he heard Bunny yell, "That'll teach ya to mess with ma warren!"

Jack soared high into the sky, deciding that he needed to give somewhere snow. Hard snow, that would piss people off. He went to England, giving them a heavy coating of snow, angrily swirling about the white flakes, plotting his revenge on the six foot _JACKASS! _

Jack was so wrapped up in his ideas for revenge it wasn't until morning that Jack noticed the snow he had given to the majority of England…was pink.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A couple of people asked me to write another chapter, and since I loved writing the other chapter, I thought this would be quite fun. I don't think it's as good, but it's still quite nice. Funny if your imagination can take you away with it so try! Enjoy folks, and if you have any requests for stories or songfics or whatever you want me to do, just PM me! :D**

**Bunny's bunnies!**

Jack cackled evilly, hints of pink still in the ends of his hair. It was a couple of weeks since Bunny's revenge and Jack had his heart set on getting his own. For days he had pink snow! He wasn't going to lie, seeing people's reaction was funny, but the few adults that at least knew of the legends spent hours joking that Jack Frost was a flaming queer! He didn't have anything against gays, it was just that…. IT WASN'T HIS FAULT!

Jack grinned evilly once more, sat in the shadows of the warren, waiting with a cat's prowess. "It's my turn," he whispered as Bunny walked in.

This revenge had taken a _lot _of time to think of, and then a lot more to gather all he needed, but it was perfect and would drive Bunny absolutely insane!  
Bunny started to hum, completely oblivious to the plan being hatched near by. That was, until, he heard the sound of shifting earth and thousands of feet slamming on the floor. But he knew those kinds of footsteps… "Oh, shit…"

Jack grinned, floating up in to the air as thousands and thousands of Bunnies, that looked a lot like Bunny when he had been shrunk, flooded the warren.

Bunny shrieked deeply, bunnies running and jumping around his feet, jumping over his eggs and paints and such things, breaking everything.

Jack bit his fist, holding back laughter as he watched Bunny yell and shriek, trying to shoo the thousands of bunnies away from his work.

"Where the hell did ya little critters come from?!" He yelled, holding a cute bunny up to his face. It looked up at him with big eyes, twitching its nose quickly. Bunny sighed, lifting it to rest on his shoulders.

Jack couldn't take it anymore; he threw his head back and laughed so hard his entire body shook.

Bunny froze, listening to the laughter. Sensing his growing anger, the bunnies hopped away from him just as Bunny screamed, "Jack Frost get'cha frosty ass down here or so god help me I will get you myself!" The bunny on Bunny's shoulder quaked a little. Bunny rubbed his chin, soothing him.

Deciding that it wasn't that bad, Jack flew from his hiding placed to float in front of Bunny. "Howdy, mate." He said, imitating (badly) an Australian accent.

Bunny glared. "Mind explaining these little critters? Cute as they may be, they're in my way and don't seem to be leavin'."

Jack grinned, "What makes you think it's my fault?"

"Present at the time of the crime, or some shit like that!" Bunny fumed. Jack just howled with laughter. "Now, get these midgets out of my way, _now_!"

Jack shook his head, "Sorry, no can do. They'll leave when they want to." Jack was howling once more.

Bunny launched himself at Jack, forcing the Bunny on his shoulder to cling for dear life! Jack just flew out of his way, sending him crashing into a large group of bunnies. He was soon up and after Jack again. Jack flew down numerous tunnels, finding his way out, never once stopping his laughter.

Bunny had long given up on looking for Jack so that he could ring his neck. He had spent a couple of hours trying to shoo the cute little bunnies out of his home. They were cute and all, but they really got in the way. And how did Jack get so many in the first place?! Anyway, after many failed hours, Bunny gave up on that too. Instead, he sat on the floor, patting his new found friend. The little bunny he had picked up at the beginning of it all. He had named it Emerson, after a long gone friend.

Deming it safe, Jack came back and was faced with the best sight he would probably ever see.

Bunny sat in the middle of his warren, it was quiet and peaceful, no sound at all. That was completely normal… if it wasn't for the hundreds of bunnies jumping and climbing all over a very pissed look 6"1 Bunny.

Jack was laughing for days after. Bunny, however, was still finding bunnies 10 years later.

He never got rid of Emerson though, who now had the very special jobs of entertaining the egglets.

Jack's plan was ingenious and was not going to be forgotten quickly.


End file.
